The Tales of Team CPPR
by Chromon
Summary: Chrome becomes leader of the new team of hunters, Team CPPR, much to his chagrin. Will he be able to pull together this band of ragtag, unconventional fighters into a true team? And watch out Team CPPR, things may not always be what they seem! Rated for violence. May contain shipping at a later date.


**Hey everyone! So, I'm sorry if you've been following my other story and have been waiting paitiently. I had to take the ACT and then got sick the following Friday, so I've been trying to catch up on school work. I also had basketball to deal with, and now play practice. Oi, my head hurts. Good news is, just caught up on my work, basketball just got over, and while I still have play practice, that doesn't take a lot of time. So I'll be able to post more frequently (hopefully). Bad news is, Feather Dust. Now, I don't want you to think it's taking a backseat now that this project is going. I just have been experiencing a bit of writer's block with it. I assure you that it's far from over, but I'm going to try and use this as a way to bust through that writer's block. So, without further ado, Chapter One of the new series, The Tales of Team CPPR, Unrefined Copper.**

Chrome walked across the courtyard in front of Beacon Academy. It had only been about a week since he had been accepted as a student at one of the most, if not the most prestigious hunter training schools in all Remnant. He ran his gloved hand through his messy silvery white hair. He was dressed in his normal outfit, a black turtleneck and leather aviator's jacket, a pair of purple cargo pants and orange combat boots, and his googles around his neck with an orange bandana wrapped around his leg. His main weapon was currently in its condensed form, being no larger than a metal ingot. It's black and orange metal glinted in the sunlight as it rocked on his hip. His secondary weapons were two black long daggers with purple edging. He had them in a holster on the small of his back. Chrome looked around, his bright yellow eyes searching for anything to do. He yawned. Today was a Saturday, and classes weren't on the weekends, leaving the boy with not much to do. He decided to go to Beacon's garages to see if he could help do work on any of the dust ships or lifts that were worse for wear.

* * *

As he stepped into the large garage, Chrome could smell the scents of gasoline, oil, and all manner of dust. 'Man, if anyone lights a match in here... We're screwed.' He thought. He noticed the legs of a man poking out from under the bottom of a student's dust car. Chrome watched for a bit, amused as he saw the man's hand dart from the car to the tool belt and back again continuously. He grabbed sockets and crescent wrenches, hammers and screwdrivers. He was reaching for another tool when he accidentally grabbed Chrome's boot.

"Ah, is that you, Chrome?" The man asked. Chrome smiled as he tossed his jacket and weapons in a pile.

"Yeah, it's me, Rod. I just came to see if you had any work for me." He said. Rod pulled himself out from under the car on his mechanics creeper. He sat up, his thick black hair wrapped in a red, oil-stained bandana. He was very muscular, and about 6'4", maybe 3-4" taller than Chrome. He was wearing steel-toe boots, a pair of greasy overalls, and a splotched white tee-shirt. He smiled, his white teeth contrasting heavily with his tan and oil covered skin. To anyone else, seeing the well toned and cracked-skined Rod next to the much leaner, lighter looking Chrome, would be like seeing a father and son, even though Rod wasn't even thirty yet. Rod wiped his hands on a rag and jerked his head to the back of the garage.

"I've got an ungodly amount of engines that are having problems. You can take a crack at it. I won't complain." He then slid himself back under the car. Chrome nodded and walked to the back room.

As Chrome sat there, tinkering with the engines, pulling some apart and just simply cleaning a piston in some, he thought about his first week at Beacon. He had been named leader of Team CPPR (Copper). 'Honestly, I don't know how Professor Ozpin has lucked out so far. How is it, out of the 20 or so kids he flings into the forest each year, that they always pair up in a way he can make the team name a color or mineral based color or something?! I'm going to laugh the first time he can't do that,' he smirked as he thought. His team consisted of himself, Phoenicia Lavender, Phoenix Sanctum, and River Stor. Phoenicia was his partner, and she was... An odd case. She had lived in Vale all her life, and she had even graduated from Signal Academy last year. The trouble was... She was deaf. Chrome would've thought that this would be a major challenge for a huntress, an insurmountable one. Being from Atlus, Chrome knew people with disabilities were rarely accepted into the military schools. But what surprised Chrome was that not only did her disability not hinder her, but she thrived with it. He had only seen her in a limited amount of action, but he already knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. Next was Phoenix Sanctum, a fiery girl, in both hair and spirit, from Vacuo. Chrome didn't know that much about her, but he figured out very quickly, and painfully, that no one would wake here up. Lastly was River Stor, a quiet boy with a somewhat girlish face who lived in a small village on the outskirts of Vale. Living outside of the protection of the city was very hard, deadly even, but this village had apparently survived for decades.

Chrome sighed as he worked. He didn't seem to be connecting well with his team, considering all that he knew about them was about all a stranger would know about them. He knew teams went through an awkward phase while adjusting to each other, but that would all be over soon.

Right?

The main problem was he had no one outside of his team to talk to about this. He hadn't made any friends since coming to Beacon. His dad had always told him to take pride in his ability to make friends, but here, he wasn't off to a fast start. Speaking of his dad, maybe he should call him. He always gave Chrome good advice. But he was always at work. Chrome frowned. Maybe he wouldn't call him after all. And it's not like he could just call his mom up and talk to her because... Well...

Chrome shook his head and continued with his work, letting the steady hum of machinery fill his thoughts.

After a while, Rod entered the room wiping his hands on a dirty rag. He looked at Chrome, and then at the pile of repairs that he had halved. Rod gave him a toothy grin. "Good work, kid!" He said. He then became serious. "But shouldn't you be spending your weekends hanging out with your friends?" He questioned. Chrome swore his semblance had something to do with the ability to read minds.

"Nah, I didn't have anything planned today." Chrome said. Rod nodded and yawned, then looked at the clock.

"Oh man! I forgot I have to go pick up a part for a repair. How about you take a break and run the front desk?" Chrome nodded as Rod ran out the door. He stood up and stretched, shaking off all the metal shavings on his legs. He walked to the front desk and sat down, twirling nuts and bolts between his fingers and listened to the dull drone of the metal fan. Chrome always enjoyed tinkering. It was a way that helped him relax. As soon as initiation had completed, he had stumbled onto this garage. He had instantly befriended Rod. Well, he guessed he had one friend, then. He had been offered a small job helping at the garage. He only had to come in when he wanted, and he got paid so it wasn't that bad.

"Hellooooooo! Anyone here?!" A girl's voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see a young girl with black hair and a red cloak come into the shop, her silver eyes darting around frantically. Chrome noticed that she was clutching something pretty tightly to her chest. The girl looked familiar. Something about an explosion on orientation day came to mind, but Chrome shook it aside.

"Hey, there. Do you have an order ready for pickup I can get for you?" Chrome asked. The girl shook her head. She pushed the metallic bundle in her arms outward.

"It's Crescent Rose! I went to use her today, and her gun jammed. I tried fixing it but it's still stuck! I was going to take it to the weapon's shop, but I saw the garage and thought... Well, I don't want her to be in pain any longer than she has to be..." She said sadly. "Can you help me?" She pleaded. Chrome was shocked.

"Well... Rod's not here... I don't know..." He looked at the girl. Big mistake. Her eyes were wide and moist, her lip poking out just a bit. Chrome inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Fine, I'll help."

The girl's face lit up. "Oh, thank you!" She squealed. She pushed a button on the red metal and it sprung into a full length scythe. Chrome jumped backward as his personal bubble had been severely shrunk by the opening of the weapon. The girl put the scythe on the counter. Chrome looked at her curiously.

"I thought you said gun." She nodded.

"It's also a semi-automatic, high impact, customizable sniper rifle! I made it myself!" She beamed proudly. Chrome was impressed, not by the fact that it was a multi-use weapon, but that no one else thought to use such a unique combination. He slid his goggles onto his face and hit a button. To the girl, they looked like regular goggles, but Chrome saw displays and blueprints in all corners of his vision. He saw one blink as he searched the barrel over. He pulled out a light wire brush and scraped at a spot near where the clip connected. Crumbs started to fall out.

"Well, your first problem is that there seem to be cookie crumbs in here..." He said. Looking up, he could see the girl blush. "But the main problem is here..." He hit another button on his goggles, and a cross-section of the gun's barrel came up. The girl 'oooooooh'ed in appreciation. He pointed to a spot on the barrel. "There's a lack of lube there. It's hard to miss, and you don't even need to lube that spot often. Maybe every 2-3 cleanings." He said. He put the lube on his finger and reached down the barrel, lubing up the small part. He pushed hard on the bolt, and after a second, it clicked and seemed to run smoothly. He handed the weapon back to the girl. She happily hugged it. Chrome smiled. "It's a good thing I was here. Rod knows next to nothing about gun maintenance." The girl danced around, then stopped and looked at Chrome.

"Thanks soooooooo much! I don't usually trust anyone to work on my weapons, so I do all the work myself. I forgot to introduce myself, but I'm Ruby Rose." She said, sticking her hand out.

"Chrome Adler," he said. He went to shake her hand, but noticed some grease still on it. Ruby grabbed it anyway.

"Ah, come on! What's a little grime between friends?" She asked. Chrome noticed the roughness of her hands and realized she really must do all her weapon's maintenance. He looked at Ruby.

"We're friends?" He asked. Ruby nodded earnestly.

"I mean, we're not strangers anymore, are we? That makes us friends!" She smiled, but suddenly became serious. "Wait. Are you related in any way to the Schnee family?" She asked. Chrome thought for a second, then shook his head.

"Not that I know of. I know my dad's done business with Mr. Schnee before, though." He said. Ruby smiled.

"Good! Then we're friends." She beamed. Chrome laughed. She looked at him closely. "Wait... Did you say Chrome?" He nodded. "Then your the leader of team CPPR! We're co-team leaders! How's Phoenicia?" She asked. Chrome frowned.

"She's good... How do you know her?" He asked.

"She graduated from Signal this year, same as my sister. Even though she was an upperclassman, she was always so sweet and funny." She said. Chrome looked confused.

"Funny? How did you all communicate?" He asked.

"We'd write things down or message on our scrolls. Isn't that what you do?" Chrome shook his head, holding up his hands.

"I know sign language. I was paired up with her before we even began initiation." He said. She nodded.

"Can you show me some?" He nodded and moved his hands slowly for her. "What did that say?" She asked. Chrome smiled, signing as he said the words out loud.

"Weapons. Are. Cool." He said. She got excited.

"What's your weapon?" She asked. Chrome stood and walked to his jacket, putting it on to make it easier to remove the weapons. He pulled the two long daggers out from their sheaths behind his back. Ruby's eyes sparkled as she stared at the black and purple blades.

"I call them the Talons." He said, flourishing them in quick movements. One blade was held overhand in his right and one held underhand in his left. He moved without wasting any of his energy, spinning from attack to attack. He stood up. "These are only my secondary weapons."

"Really? You have more than one? What's your main weapon?" She asked. Chrome sheathed the blades and tapped the metal hanging from his hip.

"Well, this is..." Rod walked back in at that moment. He looked between the hunter-in-training and huntress-in-training. He smiled wide.

"I was starting to think you didn't have any friends, Chrome! Spending every extra moment working in here." He yawned. "Can't believe it took me till 4 to get back here." Ruby's eyes flashed. She looked at the clock.

"Is that the time?!" She asked, alarmed. "I'm sorry, Chrome, I've got to go. I'll see your weapon next time!" She ran out of the garage. Rod smirked and walked toward the back.

"Why don't you call it a day, kid? I'll finish up." He said. Chrome thanked him and collected his things as he left. As he walked back to the dorms, he thought of his day.

"Plus one friend..." He mumbled, then he smiled. "Maybe coming here was a good idea after all..."

**So, I'd like to hear some feedback and see how you guys might want parts of this story to work. The rest of CPPR will be introduced shortly, just had to get a solid place to start from. I will involve some RWBY plot, but it might be in a little bit of a different order. I don't know, anything's fair game! But prepare to see a lot of team specific 100% Chromon built plot. Let me know what you guys think! Until next time!**

**Keep It Classy -Chromon**


End file.
